vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bentham (Mr. 2 Bon Clay)
|-|Arabasta Saga= |-|Impel Down Arc= Summary Bentham, also known by his epithet "Bentham of the Wild" and his alias Mr. 2 Bon Clay, is a former officer agent of Baroque Works and an okama (a Japanese slang term for a transvestite). Strangely enough, he was the only higher up member that lacks a female partner of the same rank. Possibly due to believing he fits the role of both male and female, probably due to his powers and lifestyle as a self-proclaimed okama. He was thus assigned both a number and a holiday for his code name. He was a major antagonist for the Arabasta Arc, along with the remaining of Baroque Works Officer Agents. He was then defeated by Sanji. Despite once being an enemy of the Straw Hat pirates due to his nature as a member of Baroque Works, he formed a bond of friendship with Monkey D. Luffy, leading Bon Kurei to sacrifice himself for the pirate captain both at Arabasta, and later at Impel Down, becoming a prominent ally of his during the Impel Down Arc. He is currently the new queen of Newkama Land. He had a bounty of 32,000,000 berries over his head. Power and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C Name: Bentham, Mr. 2 Bon Clay (former), epithet "Bentham of the Wild" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 30 (Pre-Timeskip), 32 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Official Agent of Baroque Works (former), Newkama Land's Queen (currently) Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Expert Martial Artist (Is a master of Okama Kenpo style), Acrobatics, Shapeshifting (user of the Mane Mane Fruit which allows the user to transform into anybody after touching his face once), Photographic Memory (has memorized a massive amount of people and can transform into them just using his memory) | Same as before, Resistance to heat (was imprisoned in Level 3 of Impel Down and sustained the heat like it was nothing) and cold (fought with Impel Down's Level 5's wolves even suffering from the freezing temperatures) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Mr. 1) | Large Town level (Assisted Luffy in several battles, and was capable of harming the Minotaur, which in turn could withstand strikes from Gear 2nd Luffy) Speed: High Hypersonic (comparable to Arabasta Saga Sanji) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class M | At least Class M (stronger than before) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Large Town Class Durability: Multi-City Block level | Large Town level (Withstood similar strikes from the Minotaur which left Luffy stunned and bleeding) Stamina: High (Took numerous blows from Sanji and could compete with him in a battle of attrition, though it is clear that he is inferior to Sanji in this regard as he eventually lost despite gaining an advantage earlier in their fight) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with the swan boots, several meters with Boomerang Mask. Standard Equipment: His false Eye-lashes (which are bladed boomerangs), his two swan heads | None notable. Intelligence: Above average. Highly skilled combatant and agent. Excellent acting skills. Expert in deception. He is somewhat simple minded and can be tricked on occasion. Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses. Bentham can't use the full potential of Okama Kenpo if he's transformed in other people. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mane-Mane no Mi (Imitating Human Fruit): a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to turn into a physical double of anyone he or she has touched. Okama Kenpo: This fighting style uses mainly kicks and focuses strongly on ballet. It takes much physical discipline, which Bon Clay has mastered, but due to this, his Mane-Mane no mi becomes useless due to it keeping him from using his own body. *'Hakucho Arabesque' (白鳥アラベスク Hakuchō Arabesuku?, literally meaning "Swan Arabesque"): Bon Clay performs a powerful high kick, usually after a combination of kicks and punches. *'Okama Dash' ("Crossdresser Dash"): Bon Clay taps the ground several times and then takes a giant leap forward. With his long legs, he is able to quickly cross long distances. *'Chi to Ase to Namida Relevé' ("Tip-Toe Stance of Blood and Sweat and Tears"): Using his leg strength, Bon Clay is able to sprint up a vertical cliff wall. *'Dozo Okamai Knuckle' ("Don't Mind My Fist"): Bon Clay punches the enemy in the face. *'Urabure Swan Butokai' ("Shaking Swan Dance"): Bon Clay attacks the enemy with a flurry of kicks and punches. For some reason, Bentham's swans appear drunk and have their tongues hanging out when he uses this attack. *'Okama Chop' ("Crossdresser Chop"): Bon Clay strikes the enemy in the eyes with a chop, blinding them. This attack leads into Keri Pointe. *'Keri Pointe' ("Kick Claw First Pointe"): After blinding the enemy with Okama Chop, Bon Clay jumps into the air and kicks the enemy in the face with both feet. He continues to push the enemy until he kicks them off into a nearby structure. *'Mascara Boomerang' (マスカラブーメラン Masukara Būmeran?): Bon Clay peels off his mascara and throws it at the enemy, and, like an actual boomerang, it returns to his hand. The mascara is bladed so it cuts the enemy, and can hit the enemy upon return. *'Grand Fouetté: Ano Natsu no Hi no Memoir' ("Grand Whipping: I Reminisce of Summer Days"): After spinning 320,000 times, Bon Clay performs a kick using the momentum of the spins to increase the strength. *'Prima' ("Leading Part Skill"): Bon Clay removes the two swans from his shoulders and places them on his feet. When he kicks in prima mode, the swan neck extends, giving him further reach, and the steel bill pierces the enemy. When he kicked a stone wall, it left a solid hole without any cracks around it. *'Bombardier' ("Bombing Swan"): After using Prima, Bon Clay kicks the enemy with an extended and pointed kick. Before delivering the real kick, Bon Clay appears to kick several times, which may be used to confuse the enemy. *'Ano Fuyu no Sora no Memoir' ("I Reminisce of Winter Nights"): After using Prima, Bon Clay leaps into the air and begins to perform several somersaults in mid-air. After spinning enough times, Bentham descends at a 45 degree angle and delivers a piercing kick strengthened by the momentum of the spins. *'Bombardier Arabesque' ("Bombing Swan Arabesque"): After using Prima, Bon Clay uses Bombardier after leaping into the air. The kick is also higher than the normal Bombardier. *'Ohikae Na Fouetté' ("Oh! Pardon My Whiplashing Feet"): Bon Clay lunges forward and does a backwards somersault in midair, to land a powerful kick on the opponent's head. Key: Arabasta Saga | Impel Down Arc Gallery ID_Mr_2.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Antagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Good Characters Category:Spies Category:Pirates Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Humans Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 7